The present disclosure relates to magneto-resistive chip packages, and more particularly, to a magneto-resistive chip package including a shielding structure.
It is desirable for a semiconductor package to have a high-capacity data processing ability while its size is decreased. There has been a strong demand to increase an operation speed and a degree of integration of a chip used for the semiconductor package. To meet this demand, magneto-resistive chips, for example, magneto-resistive random access memory or magnetic random access memory (MRAM), accomplishing a memory function by using a resistance change due to a change in the polarity of a magnetic material, have been proposed.
Since magneto-resistive chips have a risk that stored information is lost due to a change in the polarity of a magnetic material caused by an external magnetic field, a package including a magneto-resistive chip, namely, a magneto-resistive chip package, requires a shielding structure capable of substantially reducing the influence of the external magnetic field upon the magneto-resistive chip package.